Power Rangers Ninjetti Storm
Power Rangers Ninjetti Storm is the twentieth-first season of Future Beetle's Power Rangers series. This season was preceded by Power Rangers Frenzy and succeeded by Power Rangers Aqua Surge. It also contains elements from Choujuu Sentai Liveman and Power Rangers Ninja Storm. It was created by Future Beetle as the 21st season. Characters Ninja Rangers Allies *Frenzy Rangers Civilians to be added Villains to be added Monsters to be added Arsenal Transforming Devices *Wind Morphers◆◆◆◆◆ *Thunder Morphers◆◆ *Ronin Typhoon Morpher◆ *Ninja Agility Morpher◆ Multi-Use Devices *Ninja Discs◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Sidearms *Ninja Sabers◆◆◆◆◆ *Thunder Staff◆◆ Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *Thunderstorm Enforcer◆◆◆◆◆ **Wind Striker◆◆◆ ***Eagle Blaster◆ ***Sonic Fin◆ ***Bear Hammer◆ **Thunder Cannon◆◆ ***Crimson Blaster◆ ***Navy Lance◆ *Ronin Sword◆ *Lion Axe◆ *Bat Crossbow◆ Special Weapons *Lighting Guitar Blaster◆ *Thunder Blade◆ Power-Up *Super Ronin Mode◆ *Eagle Tri-Battlizer Armor◆ Vehicles *Ninja Gliders◆◆◆◆◆ *Tsunami Cycles◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *RV Command Center - The RV Command Center is the RV vehicle that can store Tsunami Cycles inside of it. It can be use for remote control by the Shiro.◆ *Ninja Glider Cycle◆ *Dragon Spaceship◆ Zord System * Hurricane Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆ ◆ ** Hurricane Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ ◆ *** Ninja Phoenix **** Power Sphere 15: Phoenix Tail **** Power Sphere 16: Phoenix Body **** Power Sphere 17: Phoenix Claws *** Thunderstorm Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ **** Ninja Minizord ***** Power Sphere 7: Ninja Minizord Body ***** Power Sphere 8: Ninja Minizord Legs **** Storm Megazord/(Lightining Mode) ◆◆◆ ***** Eaglezord ***** Bearzord ***** Dolphinzord **** Thunder Megazord ◆◆ ***** Crimson Wolfzord ***** Navy Foxzord *** Ronin Star Chopper/Ronin Star Megazord ◆ ** Giant Elephantzord ** Power Sphere 1: Serpent Sword ** Power Sphere Combo 01: Flail Combo *** Power Sphere 2: Ram Hammer *** Power Sphere 3: Turtle Mace ** Power Sphere 4: Spin Blade ** Power Sphere Combo 02: Turbine Combo *** Power Sphere 5: Lion Laser *** Power Sphere 6: Squid Drill ** Power Sphere 10: Bee Spinner ** Power Sphere 11: Stingray Blaster ** Power Sphere 12: Spider Catcher ** Power Sphere 14: Star Blazer * Power Sphere 9: Ninja Scarf * Power Sphere 13: Stunner Stamp Alternate Combinations Alternate Megazords * Ronin Storm Megazord ◆◆◆ * Ronin Thunder Megazord ◆◆◆ * Thunderstorm Ultrazord ◆◆◆ Storm Megazord * Storm Megazord with Serpent Sword ◆◆◆ * Storm Megazord with Ram Hammer ◆◆◆ * Storm Megazord with Turtle Mace ◆◆◆ * Storm Megazord with Ninja Scarf ◆◆◆ * Storm Megazord with Stunner Stamp ◆◆◆ * Storm Megazord with Star Blazer ◆◆◆ * Storm Megazord with Turbine Combo ◆◆◆ * Storm Megazord with Flail Combo ◆◆◆ Thunder Megazord * Thunder Megazord with Spin Blade ◆◆ * Thunder Megazord with Stingray Blaster ◆◆ * Thunder Megazord with Serpent Sword ◆◆ Samurai Star Megazord * Ronin Star Megazord with Bee Spinner ◆ * Ronin Star Megazord with Spider Catcher ◆ Thunderstorm Megazord * Thunderstorm Megazord with Serpent Sword and Flail Combo ◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes * Episode 1: The Stealth Storm * Episode 2: Wind Chores * Episode 3: The Beauty's Quest * Episode 4: Looming Strength * Episode 5: The Thunder Duo (Part 1) * Episode 6: The Thunder Duo (Part 2) * Episode 7: The Thunder Duo (Part 3) * Episode 8: The Plant Experiment * Episode 9: Cut It Good * Episode 10: Return of the Thunder Brothers (Part 1) * Episode 11: Return of the Thunder Brothers (Part 2) * Episode 12: Return of the Thunder Brothers (Part 3) * Episode 13: Return of the Thunder Brothers (Part 4) * Episode 14: Boxing Lesson * Episode 15: Pork Chop This * Episode 16: The Ronin's Journey (Part 1) * Episode 17: The Ronin's Journey (Part 2) * Episode 18: The Ronin's Journey (Part 3) * Episode 19: The Scent of Ranger * Episode 20: The Warrior's Heart * Episode 21: Strong Will * Episode 22: Ninja, Samurai and Ronin * Episode 23: The Ambitions * Episode 24: The Homecoming Princess * Episode 25: Crimson Courage * Episode 26: Soaring the Sky * Episode 27: Suspicious Stranger * Episode 28: Need for Speed * Episode 29: Brothers in Legacy * Episode 30: The Wild Wipeout * Episode 31: The Gold Grief * Episode 32: Frenzy Freedom (Frenzy Team-up) * Episode 33: The Plan A * Episode 34: Double-Edge Burt * Episode 35: The Test of Trust * Episode 36: Smart Plan * Episode 37: Ninja Technique * Episode 38: The Mystery of Gem * Episode 39: Shark Bounty Hunter Strikes Back * Episode 40: The Rough Battle * Episode 41: Closer * Episode 42: There's No Time to Delay * Episode 43: Time is Ticking * Episode 44: Final Confrontation * Final Episode: Final Battle Has Just Begun Notes *This season has similarities from Power Rangers Ninja Storm. *This is the first and only season to have the color scheme: Red, Blue, Yellow, Crimson, Navy and Green. *This is the first and only season to feature the Green Ranger as the Sixth Ranger in Future Beetle's Power Rangers franchise. *This is the first season to have core three Rangers since Power Rangers Throttle Squadron. *This is the first Power Rangers series not to use the phrase "power down" to morph back to normal, instead of using "ninja form" (though this happens only once). *This is the first season to have Rangers with Ninja motif since Power Rangers Ninja Spirits. *This is the first season to have three Rangers start from the beginning while two Rangers join in since Power Rangers Predator Adventure. Category:Future Beetle